Indigo Plateau
Welcome to Everfree Forest! __TOC__ History In July 2010, Kongregate wanted to create a chat room to promote use of Reddit, a link aggregation website. Suggestions and voting took place on the Reddit site. Jim couldn't decide on the three top alternatives, Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000, Redditorium and Kongreddit, so he made rooms with all three names. In Febuary 2012, the room name was changed from Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000 to Everfree Forest by it's room owner Es337, and thus the first official brony room was created. Active Foresters Last updated: April 7, 2013 Es337 : The original room owner of Everfree Forest. Sliceouttaluck : A regular mod that tends to lurk a lot. She is the former room owner of Everfree. Aeon_The_Hermit - A guy who Likes Moogles and Sci-fi. Friendly towards most. Alphapowner - Avoid this guy at all costs, don't look at him, he is crazy and will ruin your life. Beatrix_Lulamoon - Supposedly a magician. Hangs around Everfree often. CakeTown0z - Mrs. Cake. Snazzy. Cake307 - Mr. Cake, also known as ManCake, lurks in the chatroom and occasionally speaks up. Die hard TwiDash fan, has been around since before the name change. CandyButt - A user that is very easy to get along with. He can befriend just about anyone, and will stand his ground if he needs to defend his friends. He is one of the most active users in Everfree. Seriously. HE NEVER LEAVES! He's also awesome. More awesome than Rainbow Dash. Enderduck_66 He's the stupid one. View Alphapowner's description for more information. Finderman - I'm Batman. FlairLikeRarity - Brings cookies for everyone. And dinosaurs. Don't touch their legs. FrypanMacky: Formerly known as That_Brony. General Rain - Also known as "Vierre". An odd chap/sergal. Don't know what sergals are? Google it. iwaspeanut666666 - Apparently he is allergic to peanuts... Anyway, he is very polite, respectful and sensitive. LyraIsBestPony - She is fun and rather hyper at times. Easy to befriend and get along with. narutojk - Crazy ass mutha f***er! He'll shot u ded in the stret bruh pitbullsrule: A very friendly user. Easy to get along with, and fun to talk to! SoManyWonders987 - The most insanef***raztarded of the f***sanezytardeds. Spritefire - Formerly known as smtrop. He is a bit of a clown who will always try to make his friends smile. Hes a bit nerdy but very easy to talk to. static11 - Pyramid God TehRainbowDash - I'm a typically quiet, but very friendly person. I can be a bit impulsive, but I'm generally withstandable. Usually, you can find me on one of several accounts. Twilightlicious, OhLooksFluttershy, TehCloudchaser, or select others. If you're kind enough, and you actually don't hate me, please check this out for me. <3. http://www.fimfiction.net/user/RikuHeartsLuna With much love, OLF. <3. Oh, um... If that's okay... TheDramaKing - Brony that plays games too much. ThePinkiePie - Very friendly, however very crazy and sometimes awkward. TwighlySparkle - This is Twighly. She's cool enough to freeze a volcano. V0idGuard - Sarcastic a lot of the time. Often mimics people for their own amusement. Can be hard to get along with. Other users alymarry ChocolateTaters CloudyVenom FlairLikeRarity Fleur_de_Lis Hoot_Scootaloo PeaceSafeXIV Princess_Luna RemixPony Racer512 Royal_Guard skull_rick Wuffyful xXZemoNXx The Shadow Bolts Everfree Forest has a Fantasy Online guild called the Shadow Bolts. The guild is owned by the former room owner Es337, and is only available to Everfree Forest's regs. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Reddit chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners